


Play With Fire

by Telas_Selar



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Amputee main character, Dominant!Cris, Gay S'vec Sylar, Glove Kink, Leather Kink, Leather gloves, M/M, Maybe I was thinking about General Armitage Hux, POW S'vec Sylar, Pansexual Cristóbal Rios, Shirtless Cristóbal Rios, Surprise Kissing, Syrios, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar
Summary: Rios discovers Sylar's kink for his tight leather gloves and decides to indulge him. It's mutually beneficial, and after all, it's for science, right?
Relationships: Cristóbal Rios/S'vec Sylar
Kudos: 4





	Play With Fire

“— and turn the damn thing off will you?” Cristóbal Rios shouted impatiently over the sound of the tripped alarm. “I don't need a new headache; the one I have is bad enough.”

“Sir.”

The Captain, expecting another one of the holograms, turned to point out the fact that he wasn't in the mood for a conversation, only to be faced with Sylar instead. Cris' gaze swept over him typically. The Vulcan's uniform and hair were immaculate as they usually were, no surprise there, but _something_ was tingeing his pale cheeks a light green, and the Captain wanted to know exactly what that something was. But...this was Sylar. Directness yielded less explicit results than he would have liked. 

“Everything alright, _viejo_?” He asked him lightly, turning his attention back to the straps that fastened the gloves he'd been wearing in place.

“We are approaching starbase, sir” The Vulcan replied, but his blush seemed to have increased. “Your holo controls require readjust-” He cut himself off as Cris turned back to face him, suddenly much closer than he had been seconds prior, a somewhat obvious smirk playing on his lips as he toyed with the straps at his wrists with his teeth. 

Sylar swallowed hard, this motion was _extremely_ arousing to observe, but he forcefully averted his gaze from the other man's gloved hands as he finished his sentence, albeit shakily. 

“-readjustments.”

Cris' smirk widened around the leather. He couldn't help it. For a Vulcan, Sylar was somewhat obvious when it came to what turned him on. Admittedly, when Rios had worn these gloves to play out a new holosuite program, his goal hadn't been to cause this type of reaction in his lover, but it _was_ an excellent side effect now he was seeing it in motion. He unlatched his teeth from the gloves and manually unfastened the straps, drawing out a soft, yet involuntary sound from the Vulcan as he did so, one he pretended not to notice. 

It was when he started to teasingly remove one of his gloves that Sylar spoke up again. 

“Captain.”

“Mmm.”

“Perhaps you could keep those on. Strictly for…” He swallowed hard again, trying to maintain his neutral expression despite the way the light green blush was spreading to the tips of his ears. “...research purposes.”

“What kind of research?” Rios looked up, clearly amused. Sylar wasn't very good at this, but it was obvious that he was trying. It was just unfortunate for him that the captain was in the mood to draw this out, whatever this was. 

The Vulcan let out a shaky exhale, which sounded remarkably quiet regardless.

“I- I apologise, sir, I-” 

“You seem a bit stressed out, doctor.” 

“I am perfectly…fine.”

Rios removed his shirt and stepped even closer to his lover, enjoying how flustered he got just from this series of simple actions. 

“I am perfectly fine-?” He asked, solely to take him apart further. 

“Sir.” Sylar swallowed hard again, this time against a dry throat as he tried not to stare. “I am perfectly fine, _sir.”_

“Apparently not.”

Without giving the other man a chance to protest, the captain reached out, gripping his chin with still-gloved fingers - a precise, stern grip of the kind he knew the Vulcan secretly craved. It wasn't violent, (that would be taking it too far, considering both their pasts), only very dominant - and very carefully executed. 

“See, I _really_ don't think that was an answer to my question” He said softly, before allowing his other hand to find its way behind Sylar's back, fingers intertwining firmly with those of the Vulcan's good hand and holding them still, making him moan involuntarily. 

“I apologise…for my unprofessionalism” Sylar managed immediately in a somewhat uneven tone despite his efforts, but Cris wasn't listening, allowing the gloved fingers that were keeping the shorter man's chin in place to slide upwards slightly, cupping his face before he unashamedly kissed him. 

Sylar's eyes widened as they usually did when shown any sort of affection, but it was his legs that showed just how flustered he was. They were trembling as he struggled to stay upright amidst the sea of conflicting, yet extremely pleasurable sensations the other man was giving him. 

Rios seemed to either be unaware of this or curious about how long his lover would last, and continued kissing him for several seconds at a time, his grip like tempered steel. He knew that Sylar could pull away at any time if he felt uncomfortable, but he _also_ knew that the Vulcan had absolutely no intention of pulling away. 

He did eventually take mercy on Sylar seconds before his legs officially gave out and caught him, the same smirk as before lighting up his features. 

“Thank you, Captain” The Vulcan said typically, although he lingered over the title a bit. It was unintentional, but it fuelled Rios' very specific thoughts, and he moaned sharply. 

“Don't mention it.”

“Yes, sir.” Sylar's gaze flickered to the other man's eyes, then unashamedly down to his lips. If there was anything Steward had taught him, it was the importance of foreplay to humans. Sylar was a good student. And a good soldier. He was just _good_ , in more ways than one, and little did he know how much that turned Rios on. (Although in his defence, his own thoughts were a bit too much on their own without resorting to _thinking_ about Cris' own.). He couldn't help it - _Oh._

Rios was kissing him again, his grip tightening as he did so, drawing out more choked sounds from the Vulcan, who was, by now, rapidly giving up any hope of retaining even an ounce of his professionalism. 

_Professionalism is overrated_ , he thought dimly, and it was a sentiment Emil almost shared when he found the two men an hour later; Sylar's pristine appearance distorted by tousled hair, a half-unzipped jacket and a swollen lip, while a shirtless Rios carefully carded through the Vulcan's hair with gloved fingers as he lay with his head in the other man's lap. 

The unabashed domesticity of it all almost made the exhausted EMH smile.   
  



End file.
